


It's Elementary

by Nerdgirl001



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adorable, Basement of the FBI conversations, Case beginning, Cuties, Fluff, Gen, I like to think that all of the cases we don't get to see are like this, Sherlock - Freeform, watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: Mulder and Scully discuss a possible case and fight over who's the Sherlock and who's the Watson of their partnership.





	

She couldn't help it. After just finishing reading the Sherlock Holmes series for the second time in her life she let it slip.

"Why do I always have to be the Watson to your Sherlock?" It was another carefully lined up slideshow that had probably taken him an hour to put together for her. This time, however, she didn't appriciate the work he had put in. This one was a non-case. It was another two vaguely similar deaths across the country, one in Idaho and the other Pennsilvania, and Mulder thinks it's aliens case. 

Mulder was eyeing her suspiciously, "What's wrong with Watson? He's the one who keeps Sherlock on track, he's the one who is human enough to interact with the public. He's the-"

"Reporter." Scully said defiantly. "He's the one that Sherlock has to lead painstakingly to the answer. His only purpose is as a plot device to keep the readers in the loop of what Sherlock is thinking." She knew she was defacing one of her favorite characters. She didn't even know why she was fighting. She loved Watson. He was loyal to a fault, clever on his own, and always knew how to read Sherlock when he was going downhill. 

Mulder sighed and switched off the projector, "you just don't want to be on this case do you?" 

Scully opened her mouth a few times then closed it again. She didn't want to let him down, but she also knew that it was going to be a wild goose chase and that at the end they'd have to write a report on how they wasted so much company time on this. Eventually Skinner would be forced to fire them. 

She heard the projector click on again and she looked up. On the wall was a picture of a young girl. She looked at Mulder, hoping that this wasn't the murder victim. 

"This is Cindy Marcos." Mulder said, quieter and less cocky this time through.

"The daughter of the last murder victim?" Scully asked, recognizing the last name.

Mulder let a small smile creep across his lips, "niece, actually." 

Scully rolled her eyes, she wanted to ask him how he figured that one out, maybe it was the shape of the little girl's nose that was a slight variant from the victim's. Maybe it was the fact that the girl was wearing braces and the victim had been to poor to afford them. She smiled back at Mulder, maybe it was because he had done actual research into it.

Mulder continued, "she had spent the day with her aunt before the murder occurred. Her report states that her aunt was afraid of the shadows. Now I know what your thinking-"

"Enlighten me."

"Well, Watson, you're thinking that many people are afraid of the dark. Why should this be something to base our case around? Well-" he said before she could say a word, "this is no average run-of-the-mill Sociophobia or Nyctophobia. This woman had three hundred and twenty seven light bulbs in her house." He changed the slide to show a house, completely covered in a variety of lamps, white christmas lights, and nightlights. Most of which had broken bulbs. "And here's the kicker Scully, they all went up the night before her murder, and- all the light bulbs around where they found her had exploded." He looked at her, eyes gleaming.

"So youre thinking that somwhow this woman knew that her attacker would only attack in the dark and so she made sure that there was no darkness to be found." Mulder nodded, "brilliant deduction Sherlock, but you were wrong about one thing." 

Mulder's face fell a little, "what's that?" 

"I was going to ask how this is related to the second murder approximately two thousand miles away." 

"Aha!" Mulder exclaimed, "It's elementary dear Scully." 

She sighed. "He doesn't actually say that in the books you know." 

He smiled, "of course he does. That's his catchphrase, right?" 

Scully shook her head, "no one is really sure where that came from. Arthur Conan Doyle never actually wrote that line. It's thought that it came into existance in a reenactment of the stories in which the man acting as Sherlock said the famous line which we now know to be Sherlock's catchphrase." 

"So it was never in the books?" 

"Nope." 

"Hmm." 

Silence ensued for a moment.

"Anyway. The connection." Mulder changed the slide, this time it was the second victim, she was also surrounded by glass and laying on her bed. It was a pretty gory scene, but Scully noticed something that her partner had not. She decided not to say anything until she was able to complete the autopsy. "This is Addy Courtman. She was found yesterday morning in her apartment. And that's right- you guessed it- she also had over two hundred lights in her apartment. Every square inch was lit up, until that is, every bulb in her bedroom exploded and she was attacked." 

Scully squinted her eyes at the screen, "Mulder how did you get ahold of these incidences?" 

Mulder shrugged, "they were sent in by an anonymous tipster and thrown on my desk when the rest of the agents agreed that they were unrelated." 

"Have any autopsies or medical examinations been completed on these women?" 

"No, both families requested that no examinations be completed." 

She looked at him, "and why again don't we think that it was the glass that killed them?" 

Mulder paused. 

"The glass, Scully?" 

"You know, the shards of glass from the light bulbs exploding? Can you go back to the first victim please?" 

Mulder turned back the slides, feeling like an idiot.

Scully walked closer to the wall and examined what she could from the grainy photograph. "Right here," she said indicating the woman's neck, "it looks as though a shard of glass from one of the light bulbs sliced her left carotid artery. She would have bled to death in minutes." 

Mulder turned to the second victim before she even requested him to.

Scully again stepped up to the plate, after a moment of examination "yup. This one had her jugular sliced. Would've bled out quicker." 

She leaned back against the desk, "someone definitely killed these women Mulder- themselves."

"Alright Sherlock, how do you explain the lights breaking?" Mulder couldn't help but look at his partner in admiration as he spoke.

"Easy." She paused for a second before clearing her throat and revising her statement.

"Elementary my dear partner. You said they added all the lights the day before? And that in each case it was a 'Dark and Stormy Night'?" 

He nodded.

"It was a power surge. These women, although coincidentally did these things a mere day apart, allowed their Nyctophobia to get to a point where they put up so many lights that when a strong power surge occurred, due to the incliment weather outside, the lights shattered and killed them. I would suggest having doctors there send you a medical examination report and most likely you'll see that there deaths were accidental." 

Mulder smiled at his partner, "now tell me what I'm thinking oh great and powerful mastermind of forensics." 

She blushed lightly and laughed, "you're hungry. Me too. Let's go get some lunch." With a smile she began to lead the way out of the office and to a little diner they frequented when X-file cases were slow.

Mulder followed her willingly. He smiled to himself, knowing that she was incorrect about his thoughts. Sure, he was hungry, but all he had thought about when she began solving the case was how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her, a woman he was happy to play Watson to, as his partner.


End file.
